Romerica One Shots
by sadistXsweetheart
Summary: Because one can never have enough Romerica. Some of them will be week days. Most of them regular one-shots. I take request!
1. Monday: During the Meeting

**Monday: During A Meeting**

Romano couldn't take it anymore. He watched as his boyfriend spoke enthusiastically. Nothing was wrong with that. What was bothering him was the fact that America was staring directly at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"It must be getting hot in here," he mumbled to himself, removing his jacket, never taking his eyes off of the American.

The American's eyes never left the South Italian as he removed his jacket and fanned himself. He removed his uniform jacket, mumbling how someone else should take over before speaking incoherent. America sat back in his seat before his hard on could be visible to the other nations.

Before Romano could notice, his breathing became shallow. This went unnoticed since an argument had started up. He watched as his American boy walked over. Before America could open his mouth, Romano attacked him to the ground kissing his lips gently. America let out a groan as Romano trailed kisses on his collarbone. Neither of them cared that they were being watch or recorded.

"Y-You're so fucking hot," Romano growled, clawing at America's shirt. Once he got it off, he threw it. The shirt just so happened to hit a certain potato bastard in the face.

"N-Not f-fair," America moaned as Romano began to grind against him. "W-Why are you f-fully clothed?" he asked, ripping off Romano's shirt and throwing it. It hit a certain British man in the face.

"Is anybody recording this?" Prussia asked.

"Way ahead of you," Hungary stated, video recording with Japan.

Romano, who was to horny to care what was happening, removed the rest of their clothing. He was high on lust and a small part of his head hated himself for looking so needy but he was so hot.

"So that's why the lover's in heaven are Italian," England muttered.

"Seems like Amérique bottoms, oui?" France laughed. Everyone began to make comments as America's loud moans bounced off the walls. Soon, both nations climaxed and Romano collapsed on top of his lover.

After ten seconds, everyone realized they passed out from exhaustion.

"That was hot," Lithuania stated from his chair.


	2. Defending America

**Defending America **

It was Romano's turn to host the World Meeting. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the world's shit. Grumbling he made his way to the meeting room, he was ten minutes late.

"About time," Germany stated, standing. "Now, let's start the-"

"Oh hell no!" Romano yelled. "You sit your ass back down. My house, I host!" he growled.

"I still don't understand how you're late when you live here," mumbled Germany, sitting down.

"Shut up, you damned potato bastard!" he hissed, standing in front. "Now, let's get this started, I don't want to be here longer than I have to. I think we should start with the- If you two don't shut up and take you sexual frustration elsewhere I will shoot you in your dick!" Romano yelled, glaring at England and France, who seemed to be fighting. The two nations glared, sitting down. "Any-damn-ways, does anyone have a topic they would like to bring up?" asked Romano. China's hand raised. He started at the Chinese nation.

"How about we talk about the fact that America owes me billions of dollars, aru!" he yelled. Romano inwardly groaned, face palming. America, on the other hand, didn't bother hiding his irritation as his groaned and rolled his eyes, turning his head away from China. "Listen when I talk, aru! You American have no respect for your elders, aru!"

"No respect? I have plenty of respect!" America defended himself. "I just refuse to listen to you," he sassed.

"Oh please, you wouldn't know what respect was. Even it was to walk up to you and slap you in the face," sighed England.

"What the hell!" America cursed. "You weren't even in this," he said. Romano felt is irritation grow as everyone decided to insult America. He didn't notice his hand curling into a fist until he slammed it against the table, nearly shattering it to pieces.

"Shut the fuck up, you damned bastards. Leave mio America alone," he growled, silencing the Nations. His hazel eyes glared from under his bangs, making it seem like they glowed and his head was tilted to the side in fury. "Why don't I insult all of you about little things that don't even matter? How would you like it, huh?" he asked. No one answered.

"R-Roma, i-it's fine-" America tried but Romano cut him off.

"No. It's not, these bastards think they're better but why don't I take the time to bring up every war and every flaw about every single on of you?" Romano smirked as everyone stared at him horrified, well except for America of course. "No, you wouldn't like that would you? You wouldn't like if I used this meeting as a history lesson would you?" No one spoke. Everyone but America was horrified. Some were shaking and a few were close to tears as memories flood towards them. "Now, how about we talk about Global Hunger?" he grinned, acting as if nothing every happened. As everyone began to talk, he sent a wink towards America, who smiled.


	3. The Strength of an American

**Okay so like, I can explain! I've been really busy lately and had absolutely no inspiration. But I'm back now. I will continue with the Drabbles. Now this one was requested by Divinehearts. I hope you like it and thanks for requesting :3. If you have a request, PM me. If you have no profile, review it. There's some Italian that I translated with google. If you speak or know Italian, please correct me. (Just don't be rude about it.)**

**The Strength of an American**

It was normal. For Romano, that is. This, for him, was a daily routine. A few nations would come together after the meeting and bully him. Sometimes, they would even hit him. Just as long as America wasn't around, it was fine.

"You so bitchy, aru," China comments, glaring at the Italian. "Why don't you act more like Italy, aru? He's cuter, aru."

"Mio fratellino doesn't represent all of Italy, you bastard!" Romano growled, bangs covering his eyes.

"Did we say you could talk?" asked Prussia as he raised his hand to smack the Italian. Before he could harm Romano, a hand caught his wrist.

"Why are you bullying il mio amore (my love)?" they heard an American growl out. The two nations turned around quickly.

"A-America, my awesome friend, weren't you supposed to be going?" Prussia stuttered, smiling nervously.

"You bitches were trying to hurt mio Romano," America hissed, his eyes glowing with anger. "I will crush you, yeah?"

"I'm not scared of you, aru," China spoke, bravely.

…

Romano watched, smirking as his American lover pounded China and Prussia's face in. It was glorious.

.

.

.

The next meeting, a Chinese and a Prussian were hung upside down, unconscious. America stood proudly at the front.

"The next person that dares to touch mio Romano, will end up like these two or worst. You'll become my test subject," America stated.

"Holy shit."

"Bloody hell."

"Mon dieu."

**Hope you liked this. It's a little short. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
